A Country Romance
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Randy is separated from his wife, when he sleeps with WWE Diva Cassie, a country girl from Nashville and Eve Torres's step-sister. Will love be on their side?
1. Chapter 1

A Country Romance

*Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince owns the WWE. ~Krista Hardy-Cena~

Chapter 1

Cassie Burke was a seasoned Diva with the WWE and one of the most unatainable ones at that. Cassie was also the step-sister of fellow WWE Diva, Eve Torres. All the men in the WWE tried to get her to date them, but she turned them all down. The only ones who hadn't tried to date her were the married ones. Cassie had been in a relationship when she started with the WWE, but broke it off as she didn't think it was fair to him that she was gone all of the time and he was stuck at home without her. Since then, she has dated a few guys, but none who she worked with and she was currently dating someone back home who didn't mind her traveling schedule.

"Cassie, you really should give someone here a chance. They aren't all bad boys." Eve stated as they got ready for Monday Night RAW.

"I don't know. They all seem to be after the same thing. And I'm not like that." Cassie responded.

"I know you're not. Other than that, what stops you from dating someone here?" Eve asked.

"Other than them all being after sex, they're all mostly pompous jerks who think they are God's gifts to women." Cassie answered.

"Ok. I can see that about some of them, but what about Cena, Evan, Ted, Kofi and Zack? They don't act like that." Eve asked.

"True, but I'm sure that they all have someone in their lives. And Cena is married, so he isn't an option." Cassie answered.

"I give up. I just want you to be happy and have fun." Eve stated.

"Thanks. I am happy and I am having fun. Now let's go kick some Bella asses." Cassie responded.

Eve and Cassie headed out and won their match against the Bella Twins. As they walked back to the women's locker room, they talked about their match and how they knew that their fued with the Twins wasn't over yet. While they were showering and getting ready to call it a night, over on the men's side of the arena a few of the male stars were talking about the Diva's match.

"Come on, man. You kow she's hot." Ted stated.

"Maybe so. But I'm not going to be another "Cassie Reject." If you want to try then its all on you." Evan responded.

"Will you two shut up!" Randy Orton snapped.

"What's up your ass?" Ted asked.

"Shut Up!" Randy growled.

"Oh I know, Sam must be wearing the pants in the relationship again." Ted joked.

Randy didn't say a word but the next thing anyone knew was that Randy had Ted pinned up against the wall and was threatening him. John and Evan managed to pull them apart and separated them. Randy was in an exceptionally foul mood that night and no one was safe.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" John asked his best friend.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Randy answered.

"Well, if Vince gets word about what happened back there, you will have no choice but to tell him what's wrong with you." John stated.

"If you really must know, Sam moved out of the house today." Randy told him.

"What? What happened?" John asked in shock.

"She can't deal with my career choice and doesn't want anything to do with the WWE anymore." Randy answered as he started to calm down.

"What about Alanna and the baby?" John asked.

"I get to have them whenever I'm home. She doesn't have a choice on that." Randy answered.

"I'm sorry man. I can't imagine what you're going through." John stated.

"Thanks. The divorce will be finalized in 6 months." Randy added.

While John and Randy continued talking, Cassie and Eve headed to catering as they weren't allowed to leave the arena until the show was completely over. Cassie fixed herself a plate of fruit and some salad before grabbing a water and joining her sister at a table.

"How's what's his name?" Eve asked.

"Corey. He's fine. He said something about having a surprise for me." Cassie answered.

"Ah ok." Eve responded.

Eve really didn't care for Corey and Cassie knew it. Eve just hoped that Corey wasn't planning on popping the question to Cassie. Eve wanted nothing more than to get Cassie to lighten up and have some fun and date someone better than the loser guys from their hometown.

"You're definitely coming out with me tonight." Eve stated.

"Do I really have too?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. You need to have fun." Eve answered.

"Alright. I'll go, but if I'm not having fun, I'm out." Cassie stated.

"Deal. But I promise you will have fun." Eve stated as she pulled out her phone and sent a mass text message to several other stars.

Back on the men's side of the arena, John was trying to convience Randy to go out to the after party after the show. John had received a text from Eve about the party and wanting her step-sister to loosen up and have some fun. John was all for having fun as he knew his boundaries. Randy finally gave in as he figured since he didn't have to call Sam that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night Eve and Cassie walked into the club dressed to kill. John, Ted, Evan, Kofi and R-Truth were already there with a semi drunk Randy. Eve laughed at her boyfriend and their friends. Eve shoved Cassie in next to Randy but not on purpose. After a few rounds of drinks, Cassie was starting to loosen up and was joking with the guys.

"Come on Orton. Are you going to let a girl out drink you?" Cassie teased.

"I can hold my liquor, sweetie. You're no competition for me." Randy responded as he downed another shot.

"Oh we'll see about that." Cassie responed as she took the next five shots without blinking.

As the group continued their drinking party well into the early morning hours, Cassie had completely forgotten about Corey and didnt care what happened that night. As the party came to an end, everyone started to head back to the hotel and to their rooms. Cassie was rooming alone as Eve roomed with R-Truth. Cassie reached her room and had a hard time trying to open the door. Randy was on the same floor and walked over to her.

"Need some help?" Randy asked.

"I can't see straight enough to get my key in the door." Cassie answered.

"Let me help you." Randy stated as he managed to open the door for her.

Cassie stumbled into her room and had a hard time finding the light switch. Randy wasn't much help either. As Cassie felt around for the light switch she triped over a chair and crashed right into Randy who caught her in his arms. Randy could see the moon lights refelction in her eyes and without thinking, leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips.

Randy had his arms wrapped around her holding her up. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. Randy lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. It didn't take long before both of them were stripped of their clothes and playing under the covers. Cassie moaned at every touch, kiss and nibble. She wanted nothing more than scream loudly, but with Eve and R-Truth next door, she didn't want them to come running in and ruin everything.

At some point, Cassie managed to get Randy on his back and climbed on top of him. He held onto her hips as she rocked back and forth. It was right then, as they were both climaxing together, that Cassies room door opened and someone turned on the lights. Cassie grabbed the sheets to cover herself and Randy.

"Cassie?" Corey asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie responded without looking at him.

"I wanted to surprise you. But I can see that you're busy. Good bye Cassie." Corey stated as he slammed the door shut.

"Who was that?" Randy asked.

"Nobody." Cassie answered.

"He can't be a nobody if he knows you and came here to surprise you." Randy stated.

"He is my ex-boyfriend from back home." Cassie responded as she started to look sad.

"Hey now, don't you start crying on me. Come here." Randy stated as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

Randy turned off the lights and just held Cassie in his arms until they both fell asleep. What they didn't know was that Eve and Ron heard their fun and the argument with Corey. Eve was happy that Corey wouldn't be in the picture anymore, but she didn't know that it was Randy who was in her sister's room. Later that day as Cassie started to wake up, she realized she really couldn't move.

Cassie looked to the other side of her bed and found that Randy was still there with her and had his arms wrapped around her. Cassie watched him sleep for a few minutes and couldn't help but smile at him. Definitely a different side of Randy than she was used to. Randy was also starting to wake up but kept his eyes shut as he knew that Cassie was watching him.

"Are you having fun watching me sleep?" Randy asked.

"How did you know?" Cassie answered.

"I can just tell." Randy stated as he opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Noon. You're cute when you sleep." Cassie responded as she tried to stand up.

"You ok? So I'm cute when I sleep. What about the rest of the time?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'll admit that your pretty hot all of the time." Cassie answered as she headed into the bathroom and started the shower.

Randy just grinned as he got out of the bed and joined her in the shower. Between the hot water, Randy's hands and his kisses, Cassie was melting like butter. After their fun in the shower, they both dried off and got dressed. Cassie was due to meet up with Eve and Ron for lunch at 1pm downstairs.

"What's your plans for the day?" Randy asked.

"Lunch with Eve and Ron. Photo shoot with Eve and then back here for another night before heading home for a few days." Cassie answered.

"Where is home?" Randy asked.

"A cattle ranch in Tennessee." Cassie answered.

"Does Eve live with you?" Randy asked.

"Nope. Just me and the ranch hands. But they have a separate house on the land." Cassie answered.

"Ok. Sounds nice and serene." Randy responded.

"It can be. You should come out there sometime." Cassie offered.

"I would like that." Randy stated.

Cassie gave him her address and cell phone number. Randy gave her his as well. Once they were ready for the day, Randy headed back to his room while Cassie went off to meet up with Eve and Ron as they were already waiting at a table for her. Eve smiled at her sister as she sat down.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm a little late." Cassie stated.

"It's ok. Was someone in your room last night?" Eve asked.

"Corey showed up and tried to surprise me. I kicked him out." Cassie answered.

"Ok. I thought I heard two male voices coming from your room." Eve responded.

"Oh." Cassie stated as she tried to hide behind the menu.

"I'll be right back." Ron stated as he got up and walked away.

"Spill it." Eve stated.

"Randy was there. He helped me to my room last night and we were so far gone that I really don't remember much of what happened. All I know was I was on top of Randy when Corey walked in. I told Corey to leave." Cassie told her.

"Well, I can say that I'm glad Corey is out of the picture. But please be careful with Randy. You know he's in the process of a divorce and has a 4 year old daughter and another baby on the way with his soon to be ex-wife." Eve stated.

"I will be careful and I know all that. That doesn't bother me." Cassie responded as Ron came back to the table.

After breakfast, Eve and Cassie headed to the photo shoot. Eve had to leave as soon as the shoot was over as she was taping Smackdown as well. Cassie didn't want anything to do with Smackdown. Cassie stuck around and viewed the pictures with the photographer. Once she was done, she headed back to the hotel to pack up and get ready for her flight home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cassie sat on her bed and watched some TV while she tried to relax. But the more she relaxed the more she thought about Randy and the fact that he was a father to two kids. Cassie knew enough about his ex-wife to know that she really didn't care about Randy, she only cared about the name and the money. Cassie was lost deep in her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. Cassie waled over to the door and looked to see who it was.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Cassie asked as she let him in.

"I needed to get away from my room." Randy answered.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"My ex-wife keeps calling the room phone as I wont answer my cell phone. And I know she is not calling about our daughter or the baby." Randy answered.

"Oh wow. I wanted to ask you, when do you get your daughter and how long will you have her?" Cassie asked.

"I get her as soon as I get home tomorrow and I have her until Saturday night, why?" Randy answered.

"It's an hour flight from St. Louis to Nashville. Why don't you bring her out to my ranch and she can have some fun with the horses and I have a few baby animals as well." Cassie suggested.

"I think she would love that. And it would give me a chance to spend one on one time with her before the baby is born." Randy responded.

"Exactly." Cassie stated with a soft smile.

"And I would hope that I could spend some alone time with the Ranch owner." Randy added.

"I think I can arrange that." Cassie responded.

The next day Cassie headed to her Ranch and got unpacked and started some laundry. Randy headed to St. Louis to pick up his daughter and pack a suitcase for her. While Randy was packing her suitcase she walked into her room and looked at her dad.

"Daddy, what you doing?" Alanna asked.

"Packing." Randy answered.

"Why?" Alanna asked.

"Well, it's a surprise. You like horses and baby animals right?" Randy answered.

"Of course daddy." Alanna giggled.

"Well, all I am going to tell you is that you will get to see some horses, baby horses and other baby animals. But we have to take a short plane ride to get there." Randy responded as he closed her suitcase and locked it.

"YAY!" Alanna shouted. "Daddy, Mommy said next week I will have a baby brother or sister."

"That's right, sweetie. And you will be over at Grandma and Poppas while Mommy has the baby." Randy responded.

"I want to stay with you." Alanna stated.

"I will be here, but I will be at the hospital with Mommy." Randy answered.

"Ok. Is Mommy going to move back home after the baby is here?" Alanna asked.

"No sweetie. Mommy is going to stay where she is at now. But you and your brother or sister will come here as long as I am home." Randy answered.

"Ok. Can we go now?" Alanna asked.

"Yup." Randy answered as the two of them headed to the airport.

Once they arrived in Nashville, Randy called for a cab and gave him the address to Cassie's ranch. Cassie was just finishing up with her laundry when she heard a car pull up. She saw it was a yellow taxi cab and headed downstairs to see who it was. Randy paid the cab driver and got out before helping Alanna out and getting their suitcases. Cassie stood on her front porch and smiled.

"Hello Randy." Cassie stated as she walked over to them.

"Hi Cassie. I would like you to meet my daughter Alanna." Randy responded.

"Hello Alanna. It's nice to meet you. You're daddy has told me a lot about you." Cassie stated.

"Hello." Alanna responded.

"I heard that you like baby animals. Is that right?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah." Alanna answered.

"How would you like to see some baby animals?" Cassie asked.

"Really? You have baby animals here?" Alanna responded.

"I sure do. But first why don't we go inside and take your stuff to your room before we go see the baby animals." Cassie suggested.

"Okay!" Alanna responded excitedly.

Cassie showed Alanna where she was going to sleep and told her that it used to be her room when she was a little girl. Alanna pulled out her clothes and tried her best to put them away neatly. Cassie then lead Randy down the hall to the master bedroom. Once they were inside the room, Cassie closed the door, but not all the way. She showed Randy where he could put his stuff and then walked over to the bay window and looked out at the ranch.

"It's beautiful here." Randy stated as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you. I love it here." Cassie responded as she turned around in his arms. "Alanna is sweet girl."

"Thank you." Randy stated as he placed a kiss on Cassie's forehead.

"Daddy, I'm all done." Alanna called from her room.

"I'll be right there sweetie." Randy responded with a smile.

Cassie knew that they really couldn't show any affection towards each other while Alanna was awake. But for now that was fine. That afternoon was all about Alanna and spending time with her. Cassie took Randy and Alanna out to her truck and they drove down the road a bit to the large red barn.

Alanna could hear the horses making noise and she was excited to be on a ranch with real baby animals. Cassie had baby chicks, baby bunnies, baby horses, baby pigs and a baby cow that was only 3 days old. Cassie let Alanna pet the babies while she got a bottle of milk for the baby cow.

"Alanna, how would you like to feed the baby cow?" Cassie asked.

"Really? I can feed the baby cow?" Alanna answered.

"Yeah." Cassie responded with a smile.

"Of course." Alanna stated as she took Cassie's hand and walked with her over to the baby cow.

Cassie showed her how to hold the bottle and soon Alanna was feeding the baby cow all by herself. Randy snapped pictures as the day went on. Cassie was having a blast with Alanna and Randy and she was glad that they came out to the Ranch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dinner that evening, Randy put Alanna to bed and closed her door. Cassie was out on the porch watching the sunset when Randy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for doing this for Alanna." Randy stated.

"Anytime. I figured with the new baby on the way she could use this." Cassie responded. "When is the baby due?"

"The C-section is next Tuesday morning. So I have to fly out right after RAW." Randy answered.

"Ok." Cassie responded.

"Come with me to St. Louis next week." Randy stated.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Cassie asked.

"If Samantha asks, I'll just tell her that you are my new PA. She doesn't need to know anything." Randy answered.

"What about your family?" Cassie asked.

"They know that I wont go back to Samantha and they know that I have been separated from her for nearly 7 months. They expected me to move on months ago." Randy answered.

"Ok." Cassie responded.

It was then that Randy claimed her lips in a sweet kiss that was soon interrupted when another truck pulled up to the house. Cassie turned around to see who it was. Corey emerged from the truck and walked over to the front steps.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Corey demanded.

"I intvited him here. This is MY house after all." Cassie answered. "Now get off my property before I call the sheriff."

"This isn't over Cassie!" Corey stated before speeding off in his truck.

"I think some time in St. Louis would be good for me." Cassie stated.

"Good." Randy stated as he pulled her into his arms.

"I think its bedtime for me. The sun rises at 5am around here." Cassie stated.

"Then off to bed we go." Randy responded.

The next morning Cassie was up and dressed by 5am. She prepared breakfast for the ranch help as well as for herself, Randy and Alanna. Randy and Alanna came downstairs dressed when they smelled breakfast cooking.

"You didn't have to get up so early." Cassie stated as she put the food on platters.

"I wanted to help you out." Randy responded.

"You're too sweet." Cassie stated. "Can you put the platters on the table and unlock the front door."

"Sure thing." Randy responded.

"Where's daddy?" Alanna asked.

"He is putting breakfast on the table. Do you want to help me make pancakes?" Cassie answered.

"Sure!" Alanna exclaimed.

Cassie helped Alanna stand on a step-stool and they started to mix the batter for the pancakes. Randy walked into the kitchen and watched Cassie with Alanna. He couldn't help but smile. Samantha never tried to cook with Alanna, she just pulled stuff from the freezer and heated it up. The ranch hands were starting to arrive at the house and Randy bowed out of the kitchen.

"Can we make daddy special pancakes?" Alanna asked.

"Sure. What do you want to make him?" Cassie answered.

"Hearts." Alanna responded.

"Ok. Let's make your daddy heart shaped pancakes." Cassie stated as she pulled out a heart shaped pan.

Once the pancakes were done, Cassie plated them and walked out to the dinning room with Alanna carrying the syrup. Once everyone was at the table, Cassie made sure that Randy got the heart shaped pancakes. Alanna sat inbetween Cassie and Randy as she didn't know the ranch hands and was frightened by them.

"Andrew, David and Macy this is Randy and his daughter Alanna. They are joining us for a few days. I work with Randy. Also next week I will not be coming back to the Ranch after the show as I will be going to St. Louis for a few days." Cassie stated.

"Miss Cassie, where is Mr. Corey?" Macy asked.

"Corey will no longer be joining us. If he is spotted on my property, the Sheriff is to be called right away." Cassie answered.

"Yes ma'am." Macy responded.

"Miss Alanna and I will be taking care of the baby animals this morning and then maybe Randy, Alanna and I will take Brandy and Honey out to the pastures." Cassie stated. "Andrew how is the new fence coming along?"

"Good, Miss Cassie. Should be done this week." Andrew answered.

"Alright. Enjoy your breakfasts and lets get to work. Lunch will be served out at the barn around 11." Cassie stated.

After Andrew, David and Macy were finished eating they headed out to get started on work. Cassie and Randy cleared the table while Alanna finished eating. As Cassie loaded the dishwasher, Randy stood next to her and smiled.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"Whose idea was the heart shaped pancakes?" Randy asked.

"Alanna's. She wanted to make them especially for you." Cassie answered with a smile.

"She's a sweetheart. Thank you for cooking with her. She loves helping out, but Samantha doesn't do much of anything." Randy stated.

"You're welcome." Cassie responded.

Once the dishes were done, Randy, Alanna and Cassie headed to the barn to take care of the baby animals before saddling up Brandy and Honey for a morning ride. Alanna loved caring for the baby animals and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Miss Cassie, does the baby cow have a name yet?" Alanna asked.

"No she doesn't. Would you like to name her?" Cassie answered.

"Could I?" Alanna asked excitedly.

"You sure can." Cassie answered with a soft smile.

"Mattie. Her name should be Mattie." Alanna stated after thinking for a little bit.

"It's perfect." Cassie stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night after Alanna was in bed asleep, Cassie was sitting at her desk paying some bills when Randy walked over to her and started rubbing her shoulders. Cassie started to melt under his touch and smiled up at him.

"Come with me." Randy stated as he took her hand and lead her upstairs and into her room.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"Get undressed and lay down on your stomach." Randy answered.

Cassie did as Randy told her and he turned down the lights and put on some soft music. Cassie laid down on the bed and Randy massaged her neck, shoulders and back. Cassie enjoyed the massage and she was soon relaxed. Randy stripped down to his shorts and climbed on the bed with Cassie and pulled her close to him.

"Cassie, I know its only been a few days, but I really think I am falling in love with you." Randy stated.

Cassie didn't respond as she had fallen asleep. Randy turned off the lights and fell asleep with Cassie's head on his chest. The next morning came early and since Alanna was still sleeping, Randy decided to stay at the house with Alanna while Cassie took care of what she needed to get done.

While Cassie was out and Alanna was still sleeping, Randy called his lawyer and had the divorce papers drawn up as well as custody papers. Randy wanted to fight for custody, but he knew it would be hard as he was gone so much. By the time Randy needed to get Alanna back to St. Louis, Cassie offered to fly in with him and then they could drive to the next show since it was only a 5 hour drive from St. Louis. Randy agreed and soon they were on their way to St. Louis.

Randy left Cassie at his house while he took Alanna to Samantha's parents house. When he got back to the house, they packed up his truck and headed towards the next city. Once they arrived at the hotel, Cassie checked into her room and Randy gave up his room but told Vince he was there. Vince didn't ask questions and told him to get over to the arena as soon as possible.

"You wanted to see me Vince?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I know you have to leave as soon as your match is over with tomorrow night. But do you want to tell me why I got a phone call from a Corey Martin in Tennessee stating that you were at Cassie's house." Vince answered.

"Cassie invited Alanna and I out to her Ranch for a father-daughter vacation before Samantha has the baby." Randy stated.

"Are you ever going to file for a divorce from Samantha?" Vince asked.

"Already did. We are just waiting until after the baby is born to finalize things." Randy answered.

"And the baby will be born Tuesday, right?" Vince asked.

"Yes." Randy answered.

"Are you rooming with Cassie?" Vince asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I really care about her and she adores Alanna and Alanna loves being at her Ranch with the animals." Randy answered.

"Alright. I'll make the changes to the hotel reservations so that you and Cassie are together." Vince stated. "If something comes up, you need to tell me right away."

"I will." Randy responded.

Once Randy got back to the hotel he headed straight to Cassie's room. What he didn't know was that Eve was in the room with Cassie. Randy knocked on the door and Cassie opened it. She let Randy in and closed the door. Eve was sitting in a chair and Cassie went to lay down on the bed.

"Well, I will let you two spend some time alone. I expect to see you both for dinner tonight at 7." Eve stated.

"We'll be there." Cassie responded as Eve headed out the door.

"Everything ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. She was having some female issues and needed some advice." Cassie answered.

"Ah ok. So how about we get a nap in before dinner?" Randy suggested.

"Hmm. I had something else in mind." Cassie responded as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh really. And what is that?" Randy asked as he moved closer to her.

Cassie had a sultry look on her face as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor. Randy had a smirk on his face as Cassie continued to strip for him. She undid the button on her jeans and slid out of them leaving her in just her lace bra and lace panties. Randy slipped off his shoes and pulled his shirt off before undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

Randy pulled Cassie close to him and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to kiss her neck. She let out a soft moan and could feel him getting hard. She wanted him to take her so bad. Randy unhooked her bra and peeled it off of her before lifting her up and placing her on the bed.

Randy climbed on top of her and placed kisses down her neck and chest. Cassie gasped and let out a loud moan when he took one of her nipples in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. Randy moved to the other breast and did the same thing. While sucking on her breasts, Randy moved his down her body and soon found his prize. He slid his hand into her lace panties and started to rub her clit with his thumb while inserting two fingers inside of her. Cassie moaned with extreme pleasure.

Randy had a smirk on his face as he moved down and removed her panties before removing his boxers. Randy placed a trail of kisses down her stomach before reaching her core center. Cassie took a deep breath as Randy took his first taste of her. As he continued his oral assault on Cassie, Randy could tell that she was about to climax and decided to make her explode. He sucked on her clit and flicked it with his tongue until she arched her back and cried out.

Randy let her catch her breath before climbing back up and laying on the bed. Cassie then climbed on top of him and lowered herself on to his hard, waiting member. As Cassie rocked back and forth and up and down, Randy played with her clit as well as her nipples. Cassie stayed on top until she climaxed a second time. Then Randy flipped her on to her back and re-entered her. Randy put her legs up on his shoulders and pounded into her as hard and fast as she let him.

Once they both climaxed, Randy collapsed on the bed and tried to catch his breath. Cassie layed on the bed next to him and slowly came down from her last climax. Randy looked at his phone and realized that they had less than an hour before having to meet Eve and Ron for dinner.

"Baby, we had better get cleaned up for dinner." Randy stated.

"What time is it?" Cassie asked.

"6:15." Randy answered.

"Definitely need to shower. Join me." Cassie responded.

Randy just smiled. After their shower, they dried off and got dressed. Eve and Ron were in the lobby waiting for them when they walked out of the elevator. Cassie's hair was still wet and Eve just smiled at her sister. After dinner, everyone headed back to the hotel to get some sleep before the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day was super busy for everyone. Eve and Cassie were due in the ring for another battle against the Bella twins. Randy was due in the ring and was supposed to sustain a keyfabe injury so he could take time off with his new baby. Eve and Cassie's matches were up before Randy's.

Eve won her match against Nikki Bella in a matter of 5 minutes. Cassie on the other hand went rounds with Brie Bella and after finally pinning her for the win, Nikki ran out and slammed Cassie to the floor. Cassie wasn't getting up and Eve ran out to her side. The referee and a medic came out and helped her up. Randy was standing back stage waiting for them to get back there. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the medic station where it was decided that Cassie had sprained her back and would be out of action for at least 3 months. After Randy lost his match and limped out of the arena, he and Cassie packed up their stuff and headed back to the hotel.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Ok. They gave me a shot to releave some of the pain." Cassie answered as she packed her suitcase.

"Ok. You tell me if you start hurting again." Randy stated.

"I will." Cassie responded.

It wasn't long before Randy and Cassie were on the road and heading back to St. Louis. It was nearly 2am when they arrived at Randy's house. Randy helped Cassie upstiars to the master bed room and they crashed for the next few hours.

Randy and Cassie arrived at the hospital an hour before Samantha's scheduled surgery. Alanna was already over at Randy's parents house. Cassie sat in the waiting room and waited for Randy to emerge with news that the baby was born and doing ok. Cassie's back was really hurting her and she didn't want to take anything without seeing a doctor first. It wasn't much longer before Randy walked through the double doors holding a baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

"Its a girl." Randy stated.

"She's adorable. She looks like Alanna." Cassie responded as she started to feel light headed and sat down.

"Cas, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"My back hurts. I think Im going to head down to the Urgent care clinic and get seen while you spend time up here with your daughter." Cassie answered.

"I'll come down to check on you as soon as Samantha is out of recovery and can care for her on her own." Randy stated.

"Ok." Cassie responded.

Once Cassie gave some blood and was in a room. The doctor checked her lab work and prescribed a safe pain killer for her to take. Cassie headed back up to the maternity floor and found Randy sitting in the nursery with the baby. Cassie washed up and walked over to him.

"She looks like you." Cassie stated.

"Hey baby. Sorry I didn't come down to check on you. Samantha was taken back into surgery for a blood clot." Randy responded.

"It's ok." Cassie stated.

"How's your back?" Randy asked.

"Better." Cassie answered. "Can I hold her?"

"Good. Sure." Randy responded as he placed the baby in her arms.

"What's her name?" Cassie asked.

"Her name is Alyssa Elaine Orton." Randy answered.

"Mr. Orton, may I have a word with you in the hall?" a doctor asked.

"Sure. Cassie, I'll just be in the hallway." Randy stated.

"Ok. I'll be right here with this little princess." Cassie responded.

Cassie watched Randy's facial expressions as he talked with the doctor. She could tell that it wasn't good news. She kept rocking Alyssa in the nursery and the nurse brought over a diaper and bottle. Cassie changed the baby and fed her while Randy stood in the hallway. She could only imagine what was being said. Randy finally walked back into the nursery and looked a Alyssa and looked at Cassie.

"Is everything ok?" Cassie asked.

"No." Randy answered.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Samantha is on life support." Randy answered.

"Oh no. What happened?" Cassie asked.

"There was more than one blood clot and one went to her brain. They don't think that she will ever wake up again." Randy answered.

"What are you going to tell Alanna?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing for right now. I need to tell my parents first. Alyssa will be able to come home tomorrow given the fact that I told the doctor that you would be there to help me with her and Alanna and given the fact that Samantha can't take care of her." Randy answered.

"Why don't we head to your parents house and pick up Alanna. I will play with her while you talk to your parents." Cassie responded.

Randy just nodded. Randy picked up his newborn dughter and gave her a kiss before placing her back in the bassenette. Cassie and Randy then headed to his parents house. Elaine saw Cassie get out of Randy's car and wondered who she was. Randy rang the doorbell and Elaine opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Randy, it's good to see you. And who is this lovely young woman?" Elaine asked.

"It's good to be home, mom. This is Cassie. I work with her and she is my girlfriend." Randy answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Cassie. Welcome to our home." Elaine stated. "Bob, Randy is here."

"It's nice to meet you too." Cassie responded.

"You have a southern accent. Where are you from?" Elaine asked as her husband walked into the living room.

"Born and raised in Nashville and still live there." Cassie answered.

"Well, then we have something in common don't we. You know Randy was born in Knoxville and we lived in Nashville for a while before making the move to St. Louis." Elaine responded.

"Randal, it's about time we see you. And this must be Cassie." Bob stated.

"Hi pop. This is Cassie." Randy responded.

"Alanna has spoken very highly of you. I hear you have a ranch in Nashville with baby animals and a baby cow named Mattie?" Bob asked.

"Yes, sir. As a matter of fact Alanna got to name my baby cow." Cassie answered.

"Well, isn't that wonderful." Bob stated.

"DADDY! CASSIE!" Alanna squealed as she came down the stairs.

"Come here princess!" Randy stated as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Cassie, is everything ok with Randy?" Elaine asked.

"It's been a long hard day. I'm sure he'll tell you everything." Cassie answered.

"Is the baby ok?" Elaine asked.

"Yes. Randy, why don't I take Alanna for a walk while you talk to your parents. I saw a little park not too far from here." Cassie suggested.

"Ok. I'll come get you when I'm done." Randy stated with a soft smile.

"Miss Cassie, that is my favorite park." Alanna stated as they headed out the door and to the park.

Back at the house, Randy and his parents sat down in Bob's office to talk. Elaine knew something was wrong, and she just hoped that their new grandbaby was ok. Randy took a deep breath and looked at his parents.

"Samantha isn't doing good. She had what they thought was a small blood clot in her leg, but when they went to fix it, she went into shock and they discovered another blood clot in her brain. She is on life support right now." Randy told them.

"Oh my. And the baby?" Elaine asked.

"Alyssa Elaine Orton is a perfectly healthy baby girl." Randy answered. "She will be able to come home tomorrow afternoon. I just don't know what to tell Alanna about her mother."

"Just tell her that her mommy is sleeping and needs to stay with the doctors until she feels better. That is all you can really tell a 4 year old." Elaine responded.

"Did she sign the divorce papers?" Bob asked.

"Yeah. I have them. I will fax them to my lawyer this afternoon. I want to take Alanna to the hospital to see her sister." Randy answered.

"Ok. Do you want us to come with you?" Bob asked.

"That would great. I'll go get Cassie and Alanna." Randy answered.

"Ok." Elaine responded.

Randy walked down to the park and found two of his three favorite girls playing on the swings. Alanna ran up to her dad as soon as she saw him and hugged him. He asked if she wanted to meet her baby sister. Alanna smiled and nodded her head.

Once everyone was at the hospital, Cassie sat in the hallway and while Randy, Alanna and his parents went in to see Alyssa. Randy brought Alanna out to Cassie before heading back into the nursery. Alanna sat next to Cassie and looked up and down the hall.

"Where is mommy?" Alanna asked.

"I think she is sleeping. She needs to get lots of rest after having your sister." Cassie answered.

"That's right sweetie. Mommy has to stay where there are doctors for a while. So you and Alyssa get to come home with me."

Randy stated.

"Now?" Alanna asked.

"Well you get to come now, but Alyssa will come home tomorrow afternoon." Randy answered.

"Ok. Can we take Alyssa to Cassie's ranch and show her the baby animals?" Alanna asked.

"Maybe when she's a little bit older. A tiny baby won't know about the animals." Randy answered.

"Okay. Can we go home now." Alanna asked as she yawned.

"Sure. Let me get Grandma and Poppa and we can head home." Randy stated.

That night while Cassie read Alanna a bedtime story, Randy got things ready for Alyssa to come home. Randy was in the next room and could hear everything that was being said between Cassie and Alanna.

"Do you love my daddy?" Alanna asked.

"I love your daddy very much." Cassie answered.

"Do you love Alyssa?" Alanna asked.

"Sure." Cassie answered with a smile.

"What about me?" Alanna asked.

"I love you too." Cassie answered as she hugged Alanna.

"Is my mommy going to die?" Alanna asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. I just know that the doctors are taking really good care of her. And I am here to help your daddy take care of you and your baby sister." Cassie answered.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" Alanna asked as Randy walked into the room.

"That's enough questions for one night. Good night, Princess. I love you." Randy stated as he kissed his daughters head and tucked her in and Cassie walked towards the door.

"Daddy?" Alanna asked.

"Yes." Randy answered.

"I really like Cassie. You should marry her and make her my new mommy." Alanna stated.

"Good night, Alanna." Randy stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Randy and Cassie brought home Alyssa from the hospital. Bob and Elaine were at the house with Alanna when they got there. Alanna got to hold her sister for the first time and Cassie took some pictures. After Bob and Elaine left for the night, everyone else tried to get settled in with the baby. Randy had set up a bassenette in the master bedroom so that Alyssa was close by.

As the weeks passed, Cassie left the Ranch work to her ranch hands and so far she hadn't been bothered by Corey. Cassie told her sister what was going on and that she wouldn't be returning to work until things were better around the Orton house. Eve understood and so did Vince. One night after both girls were in bed sleeping, Randy and Cassie were in the living room watching a movie when Randy's phone rang. It was the hospital with news on Samantha's condition.

Samantha wasn't getting any better. Randy explained to the doctor that they needed to contact her parents as they were divorced and it wasn't his decision anymore. The doctor apologized and hung up. Randy came back to the livingroom and told Cassie what the doctor said. Cassie was there to support Randy and the girls and to help out where she was needed.

"Cassie, I know things aren't the greatest and I'm just happy that I have you here with me and the girls. Alanna loves you so much." Randy stated.

"I'm happy to be here. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't here for you and the girls. I love Alanna as if she were my own." Cassie responded.

"Cassie, I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you and I can't stand to be without you." Randy stated.

"Randy, I love you too. I've loved you for a while now." Cassie responded.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place or way to do this, but will you marry me?" Randy asked as he presented her with a diamond ring.

"I don't care about the setting, I care about you and yes I will marry you." Cassie responded as Randy placed the ring on her finger and they sealed their engagement with a kiss.

Randy and Cassie decided to keep their engagement quiet for now. But they needed to tell Vince as they agreed no surprises. Randy called Vince and told him what was going on. Vince understood and agreed to keep it quiet. Both Randy and Cassie were due to return to the ring the same week, the Monday following Thanksgiving.

"Randy, I have an idea. Why dont we have our families come together at the ranch for Thanksgiving?" Cassie suggested.

"I like that idea." Randy agreed.

"And maybe we can announce our engagement then." Cassie stated.

"Yeah. Thanksgiving is in 2 weeks, so we'd better tell our families." Randy responded.

Randy called his parents and told them about Thanksgiving. Bob and Elaine agreed to drive to Nashville with Nathan and Becky. Cassie called her mom and step-dad and asked them to join them for Thanksgiving at the Ranch. They quickly agreed. They wanted to meet Randy and make sure that Cassie was truly happy. Cassie also called Eve and Ron and told them about Thanksgiving dinner. Eve couldn't wait to come out to the Ranch and see what all Cassie has done.

The following week, Cassie wasn't feeling well and didn't want to get anyone else sick. She stayed in bed for the first day, but on the second day she got up and tried to keep some food down. Nothing wanted to stay down. Randy was worried about her and called his mom to see if she could watch the girls so he could take Cassie to the doctor.

As soon as Elaine got to the house, Randy and Cassie left. The doctor saw Cassie right away and ran some lab work. They gave her something to stop her from throwing up and told her to go home and get some rest. Randy drove her home and she headed straight upstairs and crawled into bed.

"Is everything ok?" Elaine asked.

"Won't know until the doctor calls back with the lab results." Randy answered.

"What are her symptoms?" Elaine asked.

"Throwing up from the time she wakes up until she goes to bed. Can't keep anything down, but she's not running a fever." Randy answered.

"Ok. Well, I hope she feels better soon. Let me know what the doctor says." Elaine responded before heading home. "Oh both girls are sleeping."

"Thanks mom. I will." Randy stated before shutting the front door.

Later that afternoon, Cassie's phone rang. It was the doctor's office calling her back with her lab results. Cassie walked into the kitchen and answered her phone, she didn't want Alanna to get scared if it was something bad.

"Hello." Cassie answered her phone.

"May I please speak with Cassie Burke." a female asked.

"This is Cassie. Who is this?" Cassie answered.

"My name is Leighanne. I am a nurse at St. Louis Memorial hospital. I have your lab results." Leighanne responded.

"Ok. What are they?" Cassie asked.

"Well, everything came back normal. Except that you have a high level of HCG." Leighanne answered.

"HCG? What is that?" Cassie asked.

"You're pregnant." Leighanne answered. "And according to your lab work, you're about 9 weeks."

"What?" Cassie asked not sure if she heard the nurse correctly.

"You're 9 weeks pregnant." Leighanne answered again.

"Ok. Thank you." Cassie responded as she hung up the phone.

"Is everything ok, Cas?" Randy asked as he walked in with Alyssa.

"I don't know." Cassie answered.

"You don't know. You look like you saw a ghost. Who was on the phone?" Randy asked.

"That was hospital with my lab results." Cassie answered.

"And?" Randy asked.

"I'm pregnant." Cassie answered as tears fell down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Randy stood there and cradled Alyssa as he took in the news that his fiance was pregnant. This was definitely not in their plans. But it didn't take long before Randy realized that no matter what they would be ok. Sure three kids under 5 would be a lot of work, but he had always wanted a large family.

"How far along?" Randy asked.

"9 weeks according to my lab work. Which puts the conception date that first night." Cassie answered. "Please don't be upset about this. I know this wasn't planned."

"Baby, I'm not upset. In fact I'm happy. I've always wanted a house full of kids. It wont be easy, but we can do it. You had better call Vince and tell him that you wont be returning to the ring anytime soon." Randy responded.

"Ok. I love you, Randy." Cassie stated.

"And I love you." Randy responded.

"After I call Vince, why dont we head to the Ranch." Cassie stated.

"Ok. I'll start packing for the girls." Randy agreed.

Cassie walked into the office and closed the door. Randy headed upstairs with the girls and put Alyssa in her crib. While Randy was packing for the girls, Cassie placed a call to Vince. At the same time that she was talking to Vince, Randy's phone rang. It was Samantha's parents.

"Hello." Randy answered his phone.

"Randy, It's Martin. We have some bad news for you and the girls." Martin stated.

"What is it?" Randy asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Alice and I made the decision to take Samantha off of life support. There was no reason to keep her on it after the doctors told us there was no signs of life within her. She died this morning." Martin answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was really hoping that she would pull through. When is the service?" Randy asked.

"Today is Tuesday, Thursday is the funeral. It will be closed casket as she doesn't look like she did." Martin answered.

"Ok. We'll be there." Randy responded before hanging up. "Alanna, I need to go talk to Cassie for a few minutes. Can you stay in here and play and keep an eye on your sister please?"

"Okay Daddy." Alanna stated.

Cassie was sitting in the office waiting for Vince to answer his phone. She loved Vince, but she also feared him. Her heart raced as soon as she heard his voice on the other end. Cassie took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Vince McMahon." Vince answered.

"Hi Vince. It's Cassie." Cassie stated.

"How's my favorite Diva?" Vince asked. "Are you ready to make your come back?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." Cassie answered.

"Why? What's up, Cassie?" Vince asked as his tone of voice changed.

"I can't make my come back." Cassie answered.

"And why not?" Vince asked getting irritated.

"I'm pregnant." Cassie answered waiting for Vince to explode.

"I'm gonna kill Orton." Vince fumed.

"Please don't. I love him and he loves me. Plus someone needs to be around to help with the girls." Cassie responded.

"Girls? Oh thats right, Samantha had another baby with him. What's her name?" Vince asked.

"Alyssa Elaine Orton." Cassie answered.

Ok. Cute. I take it you are at Orton's house in St. Louis?" Vince asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact Randy is sitting across the room from me." Cassie answered.

"Put him on. And Cassie, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me or Stephanie." Vince stated.

"Will do. Thank you Vince." Cassie stated as she passed the phone to Randy and ran to the bathroom.

"Hello Vince." Randy stated.

"Orton, what am I going to do with you?" Vince asked.

"Love me." Randy answered with a smirk on his face.

"I see that smirk, Orton. You better take care of those girls and that baby on the way." Vince stated.

"I always will." Randy responded. "Since I have you on the phone, I wanted to give you an update on Samantha's condition. Her parents made the decision to take her off life support and she died this morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Please give the family my condolences. Keep me posted on things there." Vince stated.

"I will. Thank you." Randy stated before hanging up.

As Randy walked out of the office, Cassie came out of the bathroom. Cassie could tell that something was wrong by the look on Randy's face. She walked over to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Samantha died this morning." Randy answered.

"Oh no. Have you told Alanna yet?" Cassie asked.

"No. I don't know how to tell her that her mommy is gone." Randy answered.

"I'll go with you to tell her." Cassie stated as they headed upstairs.

"Alanna, come here sweetie." Randy stated as he sat on her bed.

"Yes, daddy?" Alanna asked.

"I have something to tell you and you're not going to be happy." Randy answered.

"Why?" Alanna asked as she started to back away from her father.

"Your mommy won't be coming home from the hospital at all." Randy started to tell her.

"Why?" Alanna asked with tears in her eyes.

"She went to heaven to be with God, sweetie." Randy answered.

Alanna turned and looked at Cassie who had tears streaming down her face. Alanna walked over to Cassie and climbed in her lap and burried her face into her shoulder and cried. It hurt Randy to tell his little Princess that her mother was gone, but he had to tell her. Cassie talked to Alanna and got her to stop crying as hard. Cassie explained that it was ok to be sad and to miss her mommy. Alanna nodded her head and asked to go to the Ranch as she didn't want to be there anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As soon as the truck was packed up, they were on their way to Cassie's ranch. It took them a bit longer since they were traveling with a newborn baby. Four hours later they finally pulled up to the Ranch. Cassie carried Alyssa into the house while Randy helped Alanna.

Once they were settled into the house, Cassie searched for some food to make dinner. After dinner, Randy went for a walk to clear his head. Cassie checked on Alyssa who was sleeping in the livingroom. She and Alanna walked out to the front porch and sat on the porch swing.

"Why did my mommy die?" Alanna asked.

"We don't know why this happened sweetie. But she is looking down on you and Alyssa and she will always be in your heart." Cassie answered.

"Ok. Where's daddy?" Alanna asked.

"He went for a walk. He'll be back before you go to bed. How about a movie?" Cassie answered.

"Ok." Alanna responded.

Cassie put a movie on for Alanna and picked up Alyssa who was starting to fuss. Cassie changed her diaper and fixed a bottle. After wrapping her up, Cassie took her out on the porch and fed her while waiting for Randy to return. Alyssa had just finished her bottle when Cassie saw Randy walking up to the house. Randy saw Cassie holding Alyssa and smiled. Although their happiness was short lived as Corey pulled up to the house.

"What the hell is this?" Corey asked as he walked up.

"Leave us alone, Corey." Cassie answered.

"You have a baby." Corey stated.

"Yeah, I'm holding a baby. So what." Cassie responded.

"Give me the baby. If that baby is a newborn then that baby is mine." Corey demanded.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HURT YOU AND LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Randy snapped.

"That's my kid, not yours." Corey stated.

"Oh really? Hmm. My dead ex-wife gave birth to that baby, not Cassie. You still think your the father?" Randy asked.

"I'm outta here." Corey stated.

"Good and don't come back." Cassie responded as she took Alyssa into the house.

Two days later, Randy, Cassie and the girls were back in St. Louis for Samantha's funeral. Alanna sat with her daddy while Cassie held Alyssa. After the service, Martin and Alice approached Randy and Cassie.

"Who is this?" Martin asked.

"Martin, this is Cassie, my girlfriend." Randy answered.

"Why is she holding my granddaughter?" Martin asked.

"Because I have Alanna in my arms." Randy answered. "What does it matter. She has been their since the day Alyssa was born and has helped me out a great deal at home with both girls."

"They are our granddaughters and we have a right to know who is in their lives. I really don't think that they should be exposed to a new relationship so soon." Alice stated.

"Leave Miss Cassie alone. I love her and so does my daddy." Alanna stated angrily. "And Miss Cassie loves all of us."

"What do you know, you're just a child." Alice stated.

"I've had enough. We are not going to do this. Since Samantha has passed, I get custody of the girls. And you know full well that I can more than provide for them. Cassie is with me full time and is there to care for the girls when I'm working. There is nothing that you can do about it." Randy stated before they walked away.

That night they had dinner with Randy's parents, Nathan and Becky before heading back to Nashville. Thanksgiving was only a week away and as soon as the next day, Cassie started preparing for their huge family dinner. Cassie just hoped that things would go over well when they announced their engagement.

The next week passed quickly and soon they had family arriving in from St. Louis, North Carolina and Arizona. Cassie's house was completely full and Alanna was enjoying all the attention. Alanna took everyone out to the barn to see the baby animals and Mattie the cow. Cassie and Randy were in the kitchen preparing food for everyone when Cassie stopped what she was doing.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Do you think we should tell them about the baby as well?" Cassie answered.

"Well, I was thinking that we would wait until Christmas and let the news of the engagement set in first." Randy responded.

"Ok." Cassie stated.

"I'm not ashamed of the pregnancy, I just think that telling everyone everything all at once, might cause some problems and someone might think that I was just marrying you because of the baby." Randy responded.

"I know. And knowing my parents, that's exactly what they would think." Cassie stated.

"What would we think about what?" Cassie's mom Amber asked.

"Randy and I were talking about moving in together." Cassie answered.

"Ok. How long have you been togther?" Amber asked.

"Almost 4 months." Randy answered.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to live together before Randy's divorce is final?" Richard, Cassie's step-dad asked.

"There isn't going to be a divorce. Samantha died after having the baby." Randy answered.

"Oh, we didn't know. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, if you and Cassie are happy then, why should we stop you." Amber responded.

"Thank you. Alanna loves Cassie and so do I." Randy stated.

"Miss Cassie, Daddy, Alyssa is crying." Alanna responded from the doorway.

"I'll get her." Randy stated as he walked out of the room.

"Cassie, are you happy?" Amber asked.

"Very. I love Randy and I love the girls as if they were my own." Cassie answered.

"Well Richard, it looks like our family has just grown by three." Amber stated.

"Three?" Richard asked.

"Alanna, Alyssa and Randy." Amber answered.

"Oh yeah. What are the girls going to call us?" Richard asked.

"We'll talk about that later." Amber answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That evening, everyone gathered around the table for a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner. Eve, Ron, Richard, and Amber sat on one side of the table while Randy's family sat on the other side with Alanna in the middle. Randy had Alyssa sleeping in her seat next to him and Cassie was at the other end of the table.

"Daddy, Miss Cassie, can we say what we are thankful for?" Alanna asked.

"If it's ok with your daddy, I don't see why not." Cassie answered.

"That's perfectly fine with me." Randy responded.

"Alanna, why don't you start us off since you suggested it." Cassie stated with a soft smile.

"Ok. I am thankful for my daddy, my sister, my grandma and poppa. I am thankful for Miss Cassie and all the baby animals here and for Mattie the calf." Alanna stated.

"I guess I'll go next." Becky stated. "I am thankful for my parents, my brothers, my nieces and good friends."

"I am thankful for my parents, my older brother and older sister, my adorable nieces and all of our friends and extended family." Nathan stated.

"I am thankful for my three wonderful children, my loving and stubborn husband, and my granddaughters for making me smile every day. I am also thankful for Cassie being in Randy's life and we welcome her into our family with open arms." Elaine stated.

"I am thankful for my adoring wife, my children, my granddaughters and for great friends and family. I am also thankful for Cassie having us all here for this wonderful holiday." Bob stated.

"I am thankful for everyone's health and happiness. I am thankful for my daughters, my husband, and all our friends and family." Amber stated.

"I am thankful for my daughters, my wife, friends, family, and our health." Richard stated.

"I am thankful for my wonderful family, my love Ron, my great career and for all of our friends and family." Eve stated.

"I am thankful for friends, family, a great job and for Eve putting up with me. I am also thankful for Cassie inviting all of us here." Ron stated.

"I am thankful for my job, my friends, my family and my health. I am also thankful for having Randy, Alanna and Alyssa in my life. Without them, it wouldn't be complete." Cassie stated as she looked across the table at Randy.

"I am thankful for my job, my friends, family, health and of course I am thankful to Samantha who gave me two beautiful daughters, Alanna and Alyssa. I am thankful for having Cassie in my life, as without her, I don't know how I would have gotten through the last few weeks." Randy stated.

With that, everyone started passing food around the table and enjoyed a wonderful meal. Cassie had baked some Pumpkin and Apple pies the day before with Alanna's help. After everyone was done eating dinner, Randy, Ron, and Nathan cleared the table. Richard and Bob headed into the livingroom and turned on the game. Cassie walked into the kitchen and pulled Randy aside.

"When?" Cassie asked.

"Dessert." Randy answered.

"Ok. Why dont you guy go watch the game and take care of Alyssa. We'll get the dishes done and then it should be time for dessert." Cassie responded.

"Alright. I love you." Randy stated.

"I love you too." Cassie responded with a smile.

While the men watched the football game, the girls cleaned up the kitchen. Alanna sat at the counter and watched them as they talked and did the dishes. Alanna missed her mom, but she loved Cassie too and wanted Cassie, her daddy, Alyssa and her to be a real family.

"Alanna, are you ready to help me with the pies we baked yesterday?" Cassie asked her.

"Yeah!" Alanna answered excitedly.

"Good. Come here. I have the step-stool ready for you." Cassie stated.

Alanna and Cassie cut the pies and put them on plates. Cassie had also made homemade whipped cream and she let Alanna put a spoon full on each pie. Eve put dessert forks on the plates and carried them out to the table. Once everyone was back in the room, Randy walked over to Cassie and put an arm around her waist.

"Before we enjoy the pies that Cassie and Alanna made for us, Cassie and I have something to tell you all." Randy stated.

"What is it Randy?" Elaine asked.

"Cassie and I are engaged!" Randy answered.

"And when did this happen?" Richard asked.

"Two weeks ago." Cassie answered.

"And you are just now telling us?" Amber asked.

"Yes. We wanted everyone together when we announced it." Cassie answered.

"Well, congratulations to you both! Cassie, welcome to our family!" Bob stated as he hugged his future daughter-in-law.

"Thank you." Cassie responded.

"I am so happy for you and Randy." Eve stated as she hugged her sister.

"Thank you." Cassie responded.

"When are you coming back to work?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. My doctor hasn't released me yet." Cassie answered.

"Ok. Congrats to the both of you." Ron responded.

"So you're going to marry Randy after only being with him for a few months?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. Randy and I love each other and I love the girls." Cassie answered. "And you shouldn't be talking, you and Richard got married after two months."

"She's right." Eve stated.

"Alright. As long as you are happy, we are happy for you." Amber responded.

That night after everyone headed to bed and the girls were sleeping, Randy and Cassie headed to bed after locking up the house. Once Randy had his arms around Cassie, they fell asleep. Alyssa managed to sleep for about 4 hours straight, before wanting to be fed. Randy was out cold, so Cassie got up with her. She fixed a bottle and walked into the livingroom as Eve walked out of hers and Ron's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You're a natural doing that." Eve stated.

"Well, I've been doing it since she was born." Cassie responded.

"Where's Randy?" Eve asked.

"Sleeping. He's been up with her the last few nights, so I let him sleep tonight." Cassie answered as she burped Alyssa.

"So why hasn't the doctor cleared you to return to RAW?" Eve asked.

"Many reasons." Cassie answered. "But if I tell you, you can't tell anyone, even Ron."

"Ok. What's going on?" Eve asked.

"I wont be returning to the ring for at least a year. Randy wont be either, his back is too messed up to compete." Cassie answered.

"A whole year? Is it that serious?" Eve asked concerned for her sister.

"Yes a year or longer. It's not serious as in my health is in danger, but it's serious as in I'm 10 weeks pregnant." Cassie answered with a smile as she watched Alyssa sleep in her arms.

"OMG! I am so happy for you and Randy." Eve responded. "I can't wait to be an auntie!"

"Well, in a way you already are. Alanna and Alyssa are family now. And even though, Randy and I aren't married yet, they are your nieces." Cassie stated.

"Awesome!" Eve responded. "I'm going to head back to bed. I promise I wont say anything."

"Ok. Thanks." Cassie stated.

Once Cassie got Alyssa back in her bed, she headed back to bed. Randy rolled over and wrapped an arm around her and placed a hand on her stomach. Cassie just smiled and put a hand on top of Randy's before trying to go back to sleep.

"Where were you?" Randy asked.

"I fed Alyssa and talked to Eve." Cassie answered.

"Ok. Why didn't you wake me?" Randy asked.

"You needed to sleep. Plus I need to get used to getting up with a baby for feedings." Cassie answered.

"Ok. I'll get the next feeding." Randy responded.

The next day was a major shopping day and amost everyone was up and out the door bright and early. Bob opted to stay at the house with the girls while Cassie and Randy went shopping. The first things they bought were nursery furniture for both Alyssa and the new baby for Cassie's house.

Once they were done, shopping Randy and Cassie headed back to the ranch and back to bed for a little while. Once everyone was done shooping, they headed back to the ranch and started packing up for their trips back home. That night after Alanna and Alyssa were sleeping, Randy and Cassie cuddled on the couch.

"When are we going to tell everyone about the baby?" Cassie asked.

"In about 2 weeks. I think telling everyone by phone might be a good idea. I don't want to be killed by either of our parents." Randy answered.

"Good idea." Cassie responded as she kissed Randy.

"Hmm. You keep doing that, you're going to start something." Randy stated.

"Good." Cassie responded.

That night, Cassie and Randy made love to each other. Randy was careful not to hurt her or the baby. After they both climaxed, Cassie and Randy drifted off to sleep until Alyssa woke them up. Randy got up and took care of Alyssa while Cassie slept.

The next two weeks went by quickly and soon it was time to reveal their secret to their families. Since Eve already knew, Cassie sent her a text telling her it was ok to tell Ron about the baby. Cassie then called her parents while Randy called his.

"Hi mom." Cassie stated when her mom answered the phone.

"Hello Cassie. What's going on?" Amber asked.

"I have something I need to tell you." Cassie answered.

"Is everything ok? Did you and Randy split up?" Amber asked.

"No, Randy and I are still together. What I need to tell you is that I am 12 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby." Cassie answered.

"What did you say?" Amber asked in shock.

"I'm 12 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby." Cassie answered.

"Is that why he is marrying you so soon?" Amber asked.

"No. Actually he proposed to me before I found out I was pregnant." Cassie answered.

"I think you are making a big mistake. You are ruining your life. Do you know what it takes to bring a baby into the world and raise it?" Amber asked angrily.

"I don't think we are making a mistake. And yes I do know what it takes. If you can't be happy for me, then I have nothing more to say to you." Cassie answered as she hung up on her mom.

Cassie headed upstairs and laid on the bed and cried. Randy was sitting in the kitchen talking to his parents. He had yet to tell them about the baby, but he knew that he needed to. Once his mom was done talking, Randy took a deep breath.

"Mom, Cassie's pregnant." Randy stated.

"What?" Elaine asked confused.

"Cassie is pregnant." Randy answered.

"How far along?" Elaine asked.

"12 weeks." Randy answered.

"Randy, I'm shocked. How are you and Cassie going to take care of three children under 5, let alone two under a year old?" Elaine asked concerned.

"We will manage. By the time the baby is born, Alyssa will be about 10 months old. Alanna will be 5 and in school. I know it wont be easy on us, but we can do it." Randy answered.

"I just worry about all of you. Where are you all going to live?" Elaine asked.

"Mostly, here on the ranch and ocassionally in St. Louis." Randy answered.

"Ok. Well, your father and I will be there to help you out for the first few days after the baby arrives." Elaine stated.

"Thanks mom. Maybe this time you'll get a grandson." Randy responded.

"Maybe. But regardless of what the baby is, as long as it's healthy is all that matters." Elaine stated.

"True. Mom, I gotta go. I'll call you later." Randy stated as he hung up. He heard Alyssa fussing and then Cassie crying.


	13. Chapter 13 The End

Chapter 13

Randy ran up the stairs and saw Cassie feeding Alyssa as she cried. Randy sat on the foot stool in front of Cassie and looked up at her. Cassie swallowed hard and wipped the tears from her face.

"What's wrong, baby?" Randy asked.

"My mom. She thinks that we are making a big mistake bringing another baby into the world." Cassie answered.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. I know that it wont easy with three kids, but I know that us together we can do it." Randy stated.

"I know. It just hurts me that she doesn't think that I can handle a family." Cassie responded.

"I know that we handle anything." Randy stated.

Cassie smiled at Randy and then looked down at Alyssa who was looking up at her. Cassie couldn't help but fall in love with the baby. Alanna stood in the doorway and watched her sister being fed. Randy had her come over to them and she sat on Randy's lap.

Over the next few months, Cassie started to show and they finally told Alanna that she was going to have another sister or a brother. Alanna was excited and so were Cassie and Randy. Randy had sent for some of their stuff from St. Louis and had it moved into Cassie's house. The baby's room was complete as was Alanna's and Alyssa's room.

As Cassie's due date neared, Bob and Elaine drove into Nashville and stayed at the house to help with the girls. Alyssa was now 10 months old and crawling everywhere. Cassie was exhausted from the pregnancy and Randy was just looking forwards to Cassie having the baby so she wouldn't be so tired and feeling useless.

It was three days before Cassie's due date and Cassie woke up around 4 am with some sharp pains. She headed into the bathroom and as she sat down, she felt a gush of fluid. The pains started to get worse and it was an hour drive to the nearest hospital. Cassie got dressed and then woke Randy up.

"Randy, it's time." Cassie stated.

"What?" Randy asked half asleep.

"The baby. It's time." Cassie answered. "My water broke."

"Ok. I'm up. Let's get you to the hospital and have a baby." Randy responded.

Randy woke up his parents and told them that Cassie was in labor and that they were heading to the hospital and would call when there was any news. Randy drove as fast as he could to the hospital as Cassie's contractions were very close together.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Cassie was taken to labor and delivery and hooked up to fetal monitors and an IV line. Randy stood next to Cassie and talked her through the contractions until the doctor came in to check on Cassie's progress.

"Well, you are 10 centimeters and 100% effaced, let's deliver a baby." the doctor stated.

Once Cassie was in position, Randy helped her push with each contraction. Randy also kept encouraging her. Cassie pushed for almost an hour, before the room was filled with their baby's first cries. Once the baby was weighed, measured and cleaned up and Cassie was cleaned up, the nurse brought over the baby and placed it in Cassie's arms.

"Your baby weighs 7lbs 4ozs and is 21 inches long." the nurse stated. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"Justin Randal Orton." Cassie responded.

A few hours later, Bob and Elaine brought Alanna and Alyssa up to meet their baby brother. Alanna was excited to have a baby brother. Now she just wanted her daddy and Cassie to get married so that Cassie could really be her's and Alyssa's mommy.

Cassie and Justin were released from the hospital two days later. Alanna was happy to have them home and she was even more happy to be able to hold her brother for the first time. Alyssa didn't know what to do with the baby and since she was in a kissy phase, she kept kissing the baby.

Randy and Cassie finally set a date for their wedding and couldn't wait to be a complete family. Cassie's mom and step-dad called once after the baby was born to find out if it was a boy or a girl. But it wouldn't be until the wedding that they would meet their grandson.

6 months later...

Alanna and Alyssa were in their special dresses and waiting patiently. Alyssa was just over a year old and walking everywhere. Bob and Elaine had Justin and were sitting in their seats waiting for the ceremony to begin. Cassie opted to have Vince give her away at her wedding to Randy since her father wasn't around and she didn't want to ask Richard.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company of witnesses to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and His Church; which Holy Estate Christ adorned with His presence and first miracle that He wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of St. Paul to be honorable among all men; and therefore, not entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly and in the fear of God. Into this Holy Estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The minister stated. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her family and friends do." Vince answered.  
>"Randal, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God s ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The ministed asked.<br>"I will." Randy answered.  
>"Cassandra, will you have this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God s ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The ministed asked.<br>"I will." Cassie answered.  
>"The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love." The ministed stated.<br>"I, Randal Keith Orton, take thee, Cassandra Renee Wheaton to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, according to God s Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge." Randy stated.  
>"I, Cassandra Renne Wheaton, take thee, Randal Keith Orton, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, according to God s Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge." Cassie stated.<br>"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Randal and Cassandra have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me by the State of Tennessee, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss your bride." The minister stated as Randy and Cassie shared their first kiss as husband and wife. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Randal Orton."

Randy and Cassie headed back up the aisle and waited for their children to join them. Randy and Cassie knew that their family was now complete and they couldn't have been happier. Cassie offically adopted Alanna and Alyssa ater she and Randy returned from their honeymoon and Alanna was thrilled that Cassie was her new mommy.


End file.
